Lara Greyrat
Lara Greyrat is the child of Rudeus Greyrat and Roxy Greyrat. It was said that she will be an important person in the future and that she is the savior that the Dorudia Tribe were waiting for. Appearance Lara has the same hair color as her mother, making her mother and Sylphy to worry about it since she might get bullied because of her hair. Personality On the outside Lara seems to be stoic and has a stern personality, but in reality it is actually due to her telepathy. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Note: This section is under construction and revision. Plot Volume 20 - Young Man Period - Zanoba Chapter She cried when Rudeus said that he's going to Shirone to help Zanoba until Roxy said that she's going together with Rudeus Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 20.5 - Intermission Chapter Eris once found her attached to Leo like a backpack in one of her patrols with Leo. Volume 22 - Young Man Period - Organization Chapter Lara traveled to the Demon Continent with her parents to visit her Grandparents in Roxy's hometown. It was there that Rudeus and Roxy discovered that Lara had the power to use Telepathy which is a trait that was skipped in Roxy. Roxy proposed to Rudeus that she live with her grandparents for a while since Roxy feels that she would be an outcast with her special traits. Lara somehow overheard this and later pleaded with her mother to not leave her and spoke. Jobless Oblige Sieghart mentioned that she became a researcher at Ranoa Magic Academy after her graduation of Asura Royal Academy, and her research subjects are summoning magic and divination magic. Redundancy The Last One to Leave the Nest In the last chapter, Lara and Leo leave the house, searching a place with high concentration of mana and promising to Sylphy and Roxy that she is going to back with a boy (Rudeus and Eris will be dead when she come back), before she part, Sylphy give her cuisine recipes, Eris give her a knife amulet, Roxy give her a old hat and Rudeus give her 『Arrogant Water Dragon King』, also she take a old robe of Rudeus. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities Migurdian Special Power: Telepathy As she is part Migurdian on her mother's side, Lara has telepathic abilities that normal Migurdians have and often uses it to speak to Zenith using her telepathic powers. It was discovered that she had this ability when Rudeus and Roxy took her with them to visit her grandparents. Her parents did not know that she held this ability since that power skipped Roxy's generation and Roxy was the sole person in the Migurdian village without that ability. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment 『Arrogant Water Dragon King』 (Aqua Heartia) She receive 『Arrogant Water Dragon King』from his father as a parting gift before she leave her house, Rudeus know since a long time she wants this staff. Trivia * She is the Hero that Leo guards. With a fate strong enough to steal the destiny from the original hero of all of Orsted's previous loops. * Looking back, Hitogami tried to get rid of Lara many times, first by telling Rudeus not to go save Zenith (and Roxy) and secondly, by leading Rudeus into a situation that would ends up with Roxy getting mortally sick while having Lara. It's possible that Lara's destiny has to do with the destruction of Hitogami. Category:Migurd Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Female Category:Greyrat Household Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Hero